ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Demonic Rose
Ones around the lake in Vunkerl Inlet S some check as Decent challence, therefore they are under level 75 min level. Zimph01 07:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC)Ximph Stat hunting So i went as THF75 on Demonic Roses@TheBoyadhaTree, all very tough (so i didnot kill them, just depop 2 @ DragonAery zone until get a different level), to obtain following checks results: No food, no blinding. Base DEX = 70 Dagger Skill = 269 Club Skill = 200 - DemonicRose#1@exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Dagger+19accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+40accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 402 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 319 attack MAXI - DemonicRose#2@exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Dagger+24accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+45accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 408 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 324 attack MAXI - DemonicRose#3@exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Dagger+29accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Dagger-12accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 414 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 329 attack MAXI Results exploitation gives me the following : - Demonic Rose lvl7 (exp) : : Dagger+19accu MINI => floor(200+0.9*(269-200))+70/2+19-10 = 262+44 = 306 : Club+40accu MAXI => 200+70/2+40+1+30 = 235+71 = 306 : 402 attack MINI => floor((402-1)/1.25) = 320 : 319 attack MAXI => 319+1 = 320 - Demonic Rose lvl7 (exp) : : Dagger+24accu MINI => floor(200+0.9*(269-200))+70/2+24-10 = 262+49 = 311 : Club+45accu MAXI => 200+70/2+45+1+30 = 235+76 = 311 : 408 attack MINI => floor((408-1)/1.25) = 325 : 324 attack MAXI => 324+1 = 325 - Demonic Rose lvl7 (exp) : : Dagger+29accu MINI => floor(200+0.9*(269-200))+70/2+29-10 = 262+54 = 316 : Dagger-12accu MAXI => floor(200+0.9*(269-200))+70/2-12+1+30 = 262+35+19 = 316 : 414 attack MINI => floor((414-1)/1.25) = 330 : 329 attack MAXI => 329+1 = 330 ... then i verified further with known formulas for determining a mob stats, assuming also Morbols are WAR/war (+10 Def Bonus I) : RaceVITrank=D RaceDEFrank=C RaceAGIrank=D RaceEVArank=C WarVITrank=D WarAGIrank=C VIT=fVITRace(lvl, RaceVITrank) + fVITMainJob(lvl, JobVITrank) + fVITSubJob(lvl, JobVITrank) DEF=+ DEFbonusJobTraitxRaceDEFtrait AGI=fAGIRace(lvl, RaceAGIrank) + fAGIMainJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) + fAGISubJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) EVA=+ EVAbonusJobTraitxRaceEVAtrait fAGI formula @ RankC = 4+(lvl-1)*0.4 fVIT & fAGI formula @ RankD = 3+(lvl-1)*0.35 f(lvl,raceDEFrank) & f(lvl,raceEVArank) formula @ lvl51+ and RankC = 142+(lvl-50)*4.8 -Lvl75: : VIT=floor(3+74*0.35) + floor(3+74*0.35) + floor((3+74*0.35)/2) = 28+28+14 = 70 : DEF=(8+70/2+ 142+floor((75-50)*4.8) + 10)*1.0 = 8+35+142+120+10 = 315 : AGI=floor(3+74*0.35) + floor(4+74*0.4) + floor((4+74*0.4)/2) = 28+33+16 = 77 : EVA=(77/2+ 142+floor((75-50)*4.8) + 0)*1.0 = 38+142+120 = 300 -Lvl76: : VIT= 29+29+14 = 72 : DEF= 8+36+142+124+10 = 320 : AGI= 29+34+17 = 80 : EVA= 40+142+124 = 306 -Lvl77: : VIT= 29+29+14 = 72 : DEF= 8+36+142+129+10 = 325 : AGI= 29+34+17 = 80 : EVA= 40+142+129 = 311 -Lvl78: : VIT= 29+29+14 = 72 : DEF= 8+36+142+134+10 = 330 : AGI= 29+34+17 = 80 : EVA= 40+142+134 = 316 Conclusion: - Demonic Rose lvl75: : VIT=70 : AGI=77 : DEF=315 : EVA=300 - Demonic Rose lvl76: : VIT=72 : AGI=80 : DEF=320 : EVA=306 - Demonic Rose lvl77: : VIT=72 : AGI=80 : DEF=325 : EVA=311 - Demonic Rose lvl78: : VIT=72 : AGI=80 : DEF=330 : EVA=316 Note: feel free to confirm and update the corresponding exp+levels, the levels used in calculations are those from main page. Masamunai 17:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC)